My Best Friend's Sister
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Kaito is very cool guybut has trouble with love but with that al change when he meets his best friend's twin sister with my help of course. KaitoxRin slight GakupoxLuka GumixLen TedxTeto
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend's Sister

In a café we find three young high school students talking after a rough soccer practice, drinking their favorite milkshakes and burgers. ¨Gakupo i´m telling you bananas out rank eggplants anyday I mean eggplants are purple and only a handfull of people like them while everyone loves bananas.¨ ;p a shota looking blonde boy said to a tall purple haired man. ¨Na uh Len you like bananas and with your face someone might think you're some kind of shota gay boy looking for a gay lolicon.¨:p Gakupo answered. ¨look who's talking everyone knows you're a SMN pervert and …..¨Len started but was stopped by a call from his new girlfriend Gumi. 0w0

¨Hi Gumi, yeah i´m out of practice,no i´m just hanging with Kai and Gact,kay see u later, love u too.¨^o^ he said.¨so how's things with my sis my new lil bro¨;) Gakupo said with mocking tone of voice.¨What Gumi's your sister?¨ a blue hair boy that have been lost in thought asked surprised. ¨Yeah she's my lil sister and Len here knows that if he ever makes her cry certain things shall be cut of with my Hattori Hanzo katana.¨ Gakupo said with an evil smile =D. ¨Really?¨ Kaito asked. ¨Of course not, I'm a big brother you're suppose to say things like that to your sis's boyfriend even though he's your friend.¨ Gakupo whispered to Kaito's ear. ¨Anyway Gact is it true you're dating the famous hottie Luka Megurine after weeks of failed courtship.¨ Len said. ¨Actually she's my girlfriend since last Saturday¨;) Gakupo answered. ¨no way a hottie like her is your girlfriend!¨ Len said surprised. ¨believe it or not Lenny I have sex appeal.¨ Gakupo answered. They continued to argue till they notice that their friend was silent which was akward, Kaito was known for his happy baka-ish personality.

¨Kaito are you okay?¨ they asked in unison. ¨Yeah, well no I just can't help feel a bit lonely I mean everyone has someone but me, I know what you guys are thinking Kaito's weird and a wuss.¨ he answered with a fake smile.¨well we weren't thinking that it's just you could have any girl in school yet here you are acting like an emo.¨ Len said. ¨yeah you're right well I have to go bye guys.¨ Kaito said standing up.¨wait Kaito come to my house tomorrow I forgot to bring you your game sorry.¨ Len said. ¨Kay see u tomorrow.¨ Kaito said. ¨bye, I feel bad for him I guess after breaking up with Meiko he wasn't ready to start dating Miku maybe that's why they broke up after 1 month.¨Len said ¨Really, I thought he was a hit with all the girls¨ Gakupo said,he and his family had just moved there so he didn't know much about everyone's past.

¨yeah I hope he can cheer up soon.¨ Len said, then realised that Kaito didn't paid his food, that bastard he thought.

Kaito's POV

Ok where's Len's house, hmmm, I can't believe he lives somewhere like this I mean since I entered the neighborhood all I've seen are mansions. While little old me lives in a normal house with a ton siblings. Ok he said it's around Michael's house ohh there it is wow it's huge(it's a big 3story mansion with a wide gate trees around it and a pool outside) if my memory doesn't fail me Len's mom is the famous model Lily Kagamine wow maybe that's why all the girl's love him. Ok knocking the door, ¨hi may I help you¨ a girl with tan skin and white hair wearing a maid outfit said. ¨um yes does a Len Kagamine live here.¨ I said. ¨yes please do come in wait here I'll bring the housekeeper¨. She said, OoO wow this is his house that spoiled brat. ¨Hi are you a friend of the young Master.¨ another girl with pink hair and a green maid outfit said sweetly. ¨Yes¨ I answered. ¨Welcome to the Kagamine mansion, I'm the housekeeper and the young masters caretaker while their mother is overseas, my name is Momo Momone pleased to be at your service.¨ she said while bowing. ¨Umm yes I'm Kaito Shion¨ I answered. ¨Master Len is busy at the moment but you are welcome to wait in the game room, are you hungry if please ask our chef Defoko for anything. She said while another girl with purple hair stood there for a while as if she was waiting for me to say something. ¨ummm can I have some ice cream?¨ I asked politely. ¨the correct term is may I have but yes now please wait here.¨the chef said while leading me to a room. Wow look at all these games foosball, air hockey,pacman arcade version, two HD flat screens,PS3,Wii,xbox Kinect, etc…, is there something he doesn't have.

¨ohh come on Ted it's no fun if your letting me win!¨ a girl with red curly pig tails said. Hey that's Teto Kasane what's she doing here? ¨I'm not letting you win, you know I suck at Mortal Kombat baby, that's why you chose it.¨ a guy with red hair said it was Teto's boyfriend Ted. ¨uh uh I chose it because it has bloody mature violence and I know you hate that kind of stuff…, oh hi Kaito senpai, what are you doing here? ^o^ she said ¨oh hi Kasane, Ted um I'm here to get the game you're playing it's mine I borrowed it to Len, why are you guys here? ¨ I said. ¨1. Call me Teto, 2. Can we play for a little longer please ˃o˂, and 3? We came here to play with Rinny chan.¨she said. Who's Rinny chan?

¨umm Teto chan who's Rinny chan…..¨ I started then I heard footsteps and someone opened the door then I saw an angel 0/0, I saw a short girl with short shoulder length blond hair lighter than Len's with a big white bow and barrettes, with big, cute aqua eyes, she was wearing a pair of white shorts with a cute, honey baby doll shirt, even though her outfit was normal she looked so beautiful why is my heart beating so fast?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito's POV

Wow this girl is gorgeous, I wonder who is she; she has some similarities with Len could it be they are related. Teto jumped into the angel's arms while saying.

¨Rinny chan, Ted and I have been waiting for you for hours. Everything is ready, I invited everyone, and this is going to be the best party ever! ¨

The angel named Rin oh what perfect name, smiled at her friend, what an adorable smile. She stared at me and walked towards me and said with the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

¨Hi, who are you? ¨

For reasons I couldn't understand I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest, I could hear every BPM, but my mouth wouldn´t open. I couldn't say anything and I felt as if my cheeks were burning up. Then Teto said.

¨He's Kaito Shion, you know your brother's best friend, high school hottie, amazing soccer player, ice cream lover that can't find love.¨

Rin stared at her and said.

¨The guy Len always talks about that can't find love.¨

Teto said.

¨Yeah.¨

Rin said while smiling.

¨Nice to meet you Shion senpai, I'm Rin Kagamine, Len's sister. Please make yourself at home.

I said while blushing.

¨Thank you Rin sama.¨

She smiled and said while sitting on those couches that are for specifically 2 people.

¨Please sit down, I hope you'll stay for the little party that we are going to have.¨

I stared at her while taking a seat next to her. Then Teto said in her cheerful voice.

¨Hey you guys make a nice couple.¨

What the hell did Teto just said whatever her intentions were they just made me even more nervous? And on top of that she goes back to her boyfriend and acts as if nothing happened. Wow when that couple plays video games they play video games talk about weirdos, oh well everyone to their own. Well this is a good chance to talk to Rin, I said towards her while looking at her precious face.

¨So where's Len? ¨

Rin said.

¨Upstairs, doing his homework.¨

Wow even though Len is my friend I could care less where he is or what his doing. I'm a jerk and a terrible friend.

¨Hi Rinny did you miss me? ¨ A female voice said. I know that voice it belongs to my ex Meiko. I turn my head to see that physically she hasn't change; Rin's cuter than she is. Wait a second she has her arms wide open, is she expecting Rin to hug her.

Rin said while smiling and running towards Meiko.

¨Mei chan you came.¨

Meiko hugged her and said.

¨Of course I'd never miss a chance to see my adorable little sister.¨

What the hell…

I can't believe that girl is the girl I dated.

*Flashbacks*

Meiko hitting me for being 1 minute late for our date. Beating me up for forgetting our 2 week anniversary (does a thing even exist). Dropping my 3 scoops ice cream on purpose for no good reason. Treating me as her pack mule whenever she wanted to go on a shopping spree. Sending me offensive texts whenever I didn't answer a text or a call. Nagging me for being childish and for loving ice cream. When we broke up I had to go to the E.R. because she almost destroyed my face.

*End of flashbacks*

O_O now that I think about it we had no romantic relationship, I was her play thing. Well it's all right I didn't even love her.

¨Oh hi Kaito I didn't know you were going to be here.¨ Meiko said in a sweet voice.

I said in skeptic voice.

¨Neither did I, I never knew you were close to the Kagamines.¨

She laughed and said while putting an arm around Rin.

¨Yeah we are really close, almost family. Hey Rin I have someone I want you to meet.¨

Then behind Meiko a tall guy with pink hair appeared, hey I think I know him, he's Luka's brother Luki. Then Meiko said towards Rin.

¨Rin, this is Luki my new boyfriend, he's the guy that has made me gone soft.¨

Rin smiled and said sweetly towards Luki.

¨Nice to meet you, may I say I've heard a lot of good things from you from Mei.¨

Luki smiled and said.

¨Thank you, I have also heard many things about you. All of them good, the truth is my Meiko can't stop talking about you.¨

Meiko blushed and said to Luki while giving him a small punch in the arm.

¨Shut up, you're embarrassing me.¨

Luki hugged her and kissed her cheek lovingly.

I'm happy for you Meiko you've finally found someone docile enough to be with you. She then presented her boyfriend to Teto and Ted. Then I heard footsteps and I saw Len he said hello and acted normal. I am such a dirty bastard; I come into his house, sit on his couch, play on his games and act like a high school girl in love around his sister. Does that make me a bad person? Then I feel a tap on my back and I see the chef with a great plate with ice creammmm. Hmmmmm ice creammmm. The chef said that she was sorry for taking so long but it was because she was preparing some other snacks, after Len saw my plate of ice cream he ordered the exact same thing, talk about envious.

Then Momo the housekeeper came in with Gakupo, his girlfriend Luka and Gumi.

Luka walks toward Rin and Meiko and Luki and says sweetly.

¨ Hi guys sorry we're late.¨

They answered with a simple okay and Gumi literally ran towards Len and kissed him right there in front of her brother.

Gakupo said while taking a seat next to me.

¨Hey kids get a room, we do not want to see, and it might damage our brains.¨

Gumi stared at him with a killer stare and said.

¨Yeah it's weird I hear you and Luka chan all the time I'm still normal.¨

Gakupo blushed and said.

¨Liar! Shut up! ¨

Gumi stick her tongue out at her brother and went back to fawning over her boyfriend.

Teto said while laughing and holding Ted's hand.

¨Ha ha ha, you guys are so funny, you should have your own TV show.¨

¨What's so funny? ¨ a girlish voice said. Oh no please don't tell me it's ….. Damn it is her, Miku Hatsune another ex-girlfriend, don't worry we broke up on mutual agreement; I don't hate her as much as Meiko.

Teto said cheerfully while running towards Miku.

¨Nothing, Miku tan.¨

Then she said hello to all of us including me, she also started fawn over Rin. I completely understand why everyone loves her, who wouldn't she's so adorable.

Then Miku grabbed someone's hand behind her, it was tall guy with messy black hair but with a Strangely attractive face, not that I know about handsome faces for guys, it was Michael.

¨Hey Mike, what's up?¨ Len said

Michael stared at him and said in an extremely cold voice.

¨I've told you a million times never call me that.¨

Len smiled and said while patting his back.

¨Mikey you're so serious, I never knew you and Miku had something going on.¨

Rin laughed and said.

¨Michael, where's Michelle?¨

He said in a skeptic voice.

¨You know that hikikomori, she's probably locked in her room with lights off being the emo she is.¨

Gumi said with her happy voice.

¨No she isn't, she's cool and you shouldn't say that about your sister.¨

Michael stared at her like this T_T.

Ted said.

¨Speaking of siblings, where's Gumo? ¨

Gumi and Gakupo said.

¨We don't know, he came with us but he got out of the car.¨

Len said in a mocking tone.

¨Oh no! He's on the loose, what are we going to do? Someone like him with MPD (multi personality disorder) can't be out alone.¨

Everyone ignored his little drama and we started to play this game called Just Dance, it's this game for Wii and Kinect where you dance songs. To tell the truth it was pretty fun, even if you can't dance it's still pretty fun. The consecutive winner was Teto and she loved rubbing it in everyone's face. Meiko got pissed and started to tell her that she was cheating. Personally I lost track of the discussion and I didn't care.

Suddenly we heard the game room door opened and we saw a girl wearing straight jeans, a white sleeveless frilly shirt, with converse shoes, she was tall and had long dark hair with long bangs that covered some of her face, she was Michelle and she seemed really pissed.

¨Rin, Len excuse me for the intrusion.¨ she said with a cold charming voice.

They just nodded, and then she started to walk towards Gakupo and Gumi, and she said with a cruel voice.

¨I think I have something that belongs to you.¨

Gakupo and Gumi stared at her then she pulled something from the door it was Gumo unconscious.

Michelle said.

¨I found this thing lurking in my room, on my bed to be more specific.¨

Gumi grabbed her brother while Gakupo said.

¨I'm so sorry about my brother, but as you might know he suffers from MPD and he seems to act it out more whenever he's near you.¨

Michelle said in an obvious irritated tone of voice.

¨I'm already aware of his mental situation, that is why I ask you to get him some help.¨

Teto and Miku asked in unison.

¨What did he do?¨

Michelle answered quickly.

¨You don't want to know.¨

Then Gumo regain consciousness and said while hugging Michelle (he's flirty Gumo right now).

¨ Come on don't tell me you didn't want me there with you, sweetheart.¨

Gakupo hit his brother with a Wii remote and said.

¨I'm sorry again.¨

Gumo then changed personality to tsundere and said.

¨What the f**k! You idiot why'd you hit me.¨

Gakupo said.

¨You were acting like an asshole towards Michelle and you were annoying me.¨

Gumo said while looking at her and had a slight blush.

¨I haven't done anything towards her, how could I if I ….

Gumi said in a teasing voice.

¨What did you say I couldn't hear you? ¨

Gumo just blushed and said.

¨Let's go, NOW!¨

Seeing that his siblings didn't listen to him he grabbed them and went out. After that Michelle went home, Michael took Miku home, Teto and Ted said they were going out to dinner. Meiko and the Megurine siblings left afterwards. Then I realized I should go too I got my game back from Len and said goodbye. Rin escorted me to the door and said.

¨Good Night.¨

Such simple words yet they've stricken my soul so deeply. Once I've arrived home I went up to my room, and locked myself in. I heard my sisters talk that if I was sick, I heard my brothers making fun of me saying that I was probably hooked on some girl. It's true only men understand other men actions. What is wrong with me I can't stop thinking about her. Her blue eyes, her golden hair, her sweet and gentle smile I want to see them again and again, could it be that I'm falling in love with my best friend's sister.


End file.
